


The Questions All New Parents Ask

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Inquisitor Amelie Trevelyan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Cullen and Amelie are a little out of their depth, as they sit on their bed with a newborn in their arms, and they can’t help but wonder if everything is...well...normal.Alternatively: they’re dumbasses who can’t stop competing.





	The Questions All New Parents Ask

When their son was born, he was bald. Neither of them had really paid much attention at the time, in all honesty, they'd been too wrapped up in the pure, unadulterated relief they'd felt when they'd first heard that ear piercing cry. But after everything was cleaned and the midwives had left them all alone with their new arrival, they noticed. 

“Cullen?” Amelie said after a brief period of silence, silence which had only been broken by the snuffling of the baby which lay in her arm, supported by Cullen who had wrapped himself around her like a cocoon.

“What's wrong?” He asked, sounding panicked as he pulled himself closer to her, his eyes frantically flickering between her and the baby.

“Nothing,” She said calmly, soothing his worries with her soft voice. Even if she had wanted to, she was far too tired to be anything other than calm, but she was far too excited to sleep, too. She wanted to remember this, the warmth of his tiny body, the way he squirmed in her arms, movements that she had once felt inside of her. All she could do was look at him and his tiny features, watching him sleep with his fists balled up tight and his eyes closed so gently, even if there was something a little...off.“I was just wondering,” She began, turning to look at her doting husband. “Is he meant to have hair?”

“What?” Cullen was completely thrown back, his face contorted in confusion as he looked at his wife, and then down at his son, scrutinizing the tiny head with narrowed eyes.

“Well he doesn't have any.” She told him, her voice distant as she fought with sleep. “I saw a newborn once at the Circle, and it had definitely had hair. Claudette’s babies both had hair, too.”

“I don't know,” Cullen mused, his voice thoughtful, before his mouth turned up in a teasing smile. “Unless there's something you aren't telling me.”

“What are you saying?” She laughed an exhausted laugh, looking at Cullen with a sly smile.

“I don't know,” He teased, drawing her closer to his warm body. “The only bald guy I knew was Solas.”

“Don't worry he wasn't my type,” Amelie assured him, her eyes fluttering closed as she leant against Cullen, inhaling the familiar scent of the man she loved. “I'll ask mother when I write to her.”

“Is it that important?” Cullen asked with a chuckle, his arms closing around the baby as she passed him over, the threat of sleep beginning to wash over her. “Maybe go to sleep first, then you can worry about the baby’s hair, or lack of.”

“Ok,” She sighed, as Cullen lowered her down so that she rested against the soft pillows, her face nuzzled into the soft down as she drifted off into a deep sleep, promising herself that, tomorrow, she would write to her mother.

Her mother's response was fairly rude, but it was far more helpful than her sisters, which consisted of a long description of her children's hairstyles through the ages, accompanied by a collection of expensive looking baby gifts, including a very soft blanket that she may have to commandeer. 

_Don't be stupid._ Her mother had written, her elegant hand contrasting with the rather harsh tone. _Of course it's normal, do you think your brother arrived with a mop of red hair and a beard? Just wait, he will grow hair, and then you get the fun of finding out whose hair he's inherited._

“He'll be blonde, obviously,” Cullen said as he read the letter over her shoulder with their baby in his arms. “All my family are blonde.”

“Half of my family are ginger,” She reminded him. “Why, do you want to bet on it?”

“Sounds like fun,” Cullen smiled, leaning down to kiss his wife in their own version of sealing a deal. “If you win, I'll do that thing you've always liked.”

“Ok, but hopefully not for some time,” She said, wincing slightly as she shuffled in her seat. “And if you win, I'll do that thing you've always wanted.”

“With the…”

“Oh yes,” She teased, throwing him a sly smirk as he towered over her, his expression firm as he thought on her proposition, his lips slowly turning into a lopsided smile as he agreed.

“It's a deal,” He smirked, rocking the baby gently in his arms as he began to squirm. Maker, there was something very attractive about seeing Cullen with their son in his arms, fussing over their child that was so young, so small, that he didn't even have a name yet.

Of course, it took months for their deal to come to any sort of conclusion. There was the odd moment when Cullen claimed to have won, but Amelie had remained firm in her composure, refusing to give in when Cullen claimed that the tiny tuft of fluff on top of Armin’s head was any proof that he would be a blonde, like his father. She was being stubborn, of course, but in all honesty, she really didn't want to perform her half of the deal.

But then one day, she came back to her room after a long day of work, tired and stressed from all the paperwork she had had to sift through. And she saw Cullen sat on the bed, spending his day off with their dopey mabari and their smiling, laughing baby, who seemed to be enjoying the tickling he was receiving from his father.

“How are my two favourite boys?” She asked in a sing song voice as she approached the bed, only to be greeted with a beaming, toothless smile by her son. Surprisingly though, Cullen appeared to stiffen up as she approached, pulling their son towards him and almost smothering him with his hands. Then she noticed, he was covering his head. “Cullen, what did you do?”

“Nothing!” He cried, his face a portrait of innocence as he looked at her with his big puppy eyes. He knew how worried she could get, how she fussed a little too much over their child. And she could feel it now, her mind reeling with worry, her heart racing, her palms sweating. “Really, everything's fine,” He soothed, reaching out a hand to bring her to him where she cuddled up under his arm, looking down at their son who looked back at her with eager eyes. Reaching out her hand, she stroked the smooth skin on his face, pulling Cullen’s hand back from his head to stroke the fluffy hair on his scalp. Except, the hair wasn't so fluffy now. No, it was thicker, ever so slightly thicker, and it was the colour of copper.

“Cullen!” She cried, looking up at him with her mouth wide with shock. “I won the bet, and you tried to hide it from me?”

“Sorry,” He laughed, his gaze falling into his lap as he tried to hide his indiscretion. “I couldn't help it, I hate losing.”

“Well, now you can perform your forfeit twice,” She said, pouting her lips as she tried to look stern. “And do it properly.”

“Alright, love,” He laughed again, leaning in for a kiss on the lips, which she gave him with some reluctance. “Anyway, I'm glad he has your hair.”

“You are?” She asked him, her voice soft as his confession warmed every ounce of her body, crushing on her chest in the most beautiful way possible. She as lucky, Maker, she really was.

“Yeah,” He said, looking back down at the baby in his lap, who appeared to have found something interesting to play with on his toes. “But I bet he has my eyes.”

‘Alright, you're on!”

 

 


End file.
